


A Field of Roses

by Enigma434



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Bad Ideas, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Partying, Randomness, Romance, School, Time Travel, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma434/pseuds/Enigma434
Summary: A bunch of WhiteRose one-shots and story ideas I've had jumbling around in my mind that I have finally decided to write. Some are stories that I may continue on into their own full blown stories once I finish my others or if they get liked well enough. Will include other pairings in the stories every so often but will mostly contain Ruby and Weiss. Story suggestions are welcome.





	1. My Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is chapter one of my nice collection of WhiteRose one-shots. I figured it would be easier and better to put all the story ideas I’ve had to for this ship into a nice collection. I’ve seen other writers do it, such as the awesome mikotyzini, so I figured why not. Be fun.  
> Some of the stories I post are just ideas I’ve had running through my mind for ages and have not had the time to make them into full blown stories. I may do so in the future once finish my other stories or if I have so new ideas for them.  
> Some stories will be just plain one-shots.  
> This story is one example of an idea that I would love to make into a multi-chapter story and I might do so in the future.  
> Please enjoy and review because reviews are awesome! Just like all of you!  
> Also, a small shout-out to my friend, Chithepirate and their wife, for helping me out and letting me know if my story ideas such or not lol

“Yaaaaaang. Why do we have to go here of all places?” Ruby pleaded as she was hastily dragged down the sidewalk.

The 19-year-old was being pulled by her older sister, Yang, towards the city’s newest club, _Junior’s_. It was her last night of summer break before starting her freshman year of college tomorrow and her sister wanted to spend her final moments of freedom in some expensive club, listening to loud music, getting wasted, and being surrounded by strangers. Worst of all, she had forced her to wear some fancy dress that Yang had specifically picked out for her.

It was sleeveless with black fabric on the sides and red floral lace going down the middle and fit her natural curves perfectly. It also had some interknit design above the chest and reaching along the bottom of her neck in black lace, working well with her red and black hair that was pulled into a ponytail that went down just to her shoulders. The dress itself only was only long enough to just reach above her thighs, showing off her long, pale legs that suited her tall height of 5’7.

She never was a fan of showing off too much skin. To make matters worse were the red heels she had to wear. If it wasn’t for Yang’s wedding a few months ago, where she had to learn to wear them in the first place, she would probably not be able to stand now.

Yang herself was pretty dressed up for the night. She was wearing a strapless yellow dress that went down to her thighs and had a small slit on the right side. Yang was used to wearing outfits as such given her past hobby of going out to clubs and such, which is coincidently how she met her wife.

Outside the club there were spotlights rapidly blinking a random amount of colors and a rather large sign of the club’s name that seemed to speak rather well on the owner’s ego. Underneath that was the longest line Ruby had ever seen. What seemed to be at least a hundred people standing impatiently in line behind a red rope where a large man stood dressed in a black suit, red tie, and shades.

 _‘Seriously? Who wears shades at night?’_ Ruby thought.

“How do you even expect us to get in this place? Just look at that line?” Ruby said when the two finally came to a stop a few steps from the club’s entrance.

“Easy. Just watch and learn little sis.” Yang responded with a large smirk and flip of her hair. Yang then proceed to walk towards the bouncer, adding a seductive sway of her hips.

Ruby let out a sigh as she placed her hands on her hips and watched as her sister made her way to the bouncer. _‘Oh god. If Yang starts flirting with him just to get us in, I am walking home’_

Yang then started simply speaking to the man and then suddenly her started sweating and unlatched the red rope, gesturing her in with a frightened smile. Yang turned to look at her and waved at her forward.

Ruby’s eyes widened at them in surprise. _‘Okay, Yang, what the hell did you do?’_

Walking up to her sister, the older woman threw her arms around her shoulders and the two were about to make their way inside when the bouncer held out a hand. “Is she old enough?” he asked.

Yang let out a chuckle. “Do you honestly think I would bring my sister to a place like this if she wasn’t old enough? Who do you think I am?”

The man suddenly straightened up. “I’m sorry ma’am. Please, have a nice night.”

“Thank you.” Yang responded with a smile and the two girls made their way through the doors and inside.

Once they were inside, all Ruby could say was, “Wow.”

The inside of the Club was much more impressive than the outside. In the center was a large dance floor with red and white lights lighting up the floor and above it was a large diamond disco ball. Surrounding the dance floor were two levels of tables and booths that had a dark red and black carpeting and leather seats. While Ruby wasn’t a fan of clubbing or anything like that, she did like the guys color scheme. And finally, sitting several feet behind the dance floor was the bar, a rather large one at that.

“Pretty cool huh?”

Ruby turned from gazing at the room around her to see Yang staring at her with the biggest grin on her face.

“Yeah.” Ruby took another look around before returning her gaze to Yang and giving her a small smile. “It is pretty cool.” A frown then crossed her face, “but how exactly did you get us in here?” she asked.

“Oh well I know the owner. Let’s just say that he owes me for not getting him any prison time for a drug bust and a few other things he got caught for not so long ago.” Yang grinned and scratched the back of her head.

“Oh” Ruby simply said, looking away, not really wanting to ask anymore. Having a set of detectives for a sister and sister-in-law made for some interesting stories but some of the details she would rather not hear for the sake of her remaining sanity.

Yang suddenly patted Ruby’s back, causing the redhead to jump. “Come on Rubes, let’s go to the bar and hopefully you can meet some nice guys.”

Ruby groaned as Yang took a hold of her arm and started to pull her towards the bar through the dance floor where she could see several guys taking a rather long look at her that made her a tad uncomfortable.

If she was being honest with herself, she wasn’t really in the mood to meet any guys at the present, after her last relationship when straight in the toilet, another guy just trying to get in to her pants or her dress just wasn’t on her mind.

“Maybe helping your younger sister look for a one-night stand isn’t the best thing to do on a school night or any night really.” Said a familiar voice as the two reached the bar.

Sitting on a stool, dressed in a purple, long sleeved dress that had a small gap resting over her breast that revealed just enough for people to use their imagination, was on Blake Belladonna-Xiao Long.

Yang smiled as she walked up to her wife. “Hey babe.” She said before pulling her off her seat and into a passionate kiss that made Blake’s kitty ears twitch.

They continued to kiss, even after Ruby let out several fake coughs or calling out to Yang to try and get the two to stop but the music most likely covered it up, either that or the two were in their own little world and just ignoring her. Even after being married for months the two acted as if they just got together.

God did she hope that they didn’t start fucking right then and there. While it never has happened, Yang does have that effect on Blake, who is usually the more reserved of the two, where she pretty much just goes into full on heat mode. If this keeps happening, she is probably going to have to carry around a spray bottle of water to snap them out of it.

Finally, the two separated but Ruby could clearly see the look of lust in their eyes. “Ruby we will be right back, just got to go discuss some case related stuff. Be a good girl now and try and have fun.” Yang said before being pulled away by Blake towards the back of the club to do god knows what.

“Oh my God.” Ruby sighed as she watched her sister and sister-in-law desert her in an unknown bar surrounded by strangers just so they can go bang in a broom closet or something.

“Why does this always happen to me?” Ruby whispered to herself as she took Blake’s spot at the bar.

She sat at the bar for what felt like forever waiting for Yang and Blake to get back. She eventually got herself a nice Strawberry Daiquiri to help calm her nerves. It was when she was halfway through her first glass when a someone walked up and leaned against the bar next to her.

“Hey.” The person said.

Ruby stopped playing with the straw in her glass to glance up at whoever decided to bother her. It was a guy that was probably around her age with orange hair that was sleeked back and blue eyes. He wore what Ruby guessed was his most charming smile and was dressed in a rather expensive looking white dress shirt and black jacket.

“I’m Cardin.” The guy, Cardin, said, his breath thick with the scent of alcohol, as he stuck out his hand. Ruby stared at it for a few moments before turning away and returning her attention to her drink.

Cardin let out a frustrated sigh, clearly not liking her reaction, and clenched his hand into a fist before withdrawing it back down to the bar counter. “So, what brings a babe like you to a place like this all by her lonesome?”

“My sister.” Ruby said before taking a drink.

“Oh, no boyfriend?”

“No, no boyfriend.” Ruby said with a roll of her eyes. She was starting to get annoyed with this, _Cardin_.

“Cool, cool. So, where’s your sister at then?” Cardin asked, and as he did, Ruby could feel his eyes roam across her body.

“Off to the bathroom,” Ruby lied, “she’s going to back in a bit and you’re in her spot so,” Ruby let her sentence hanging, hoping that Cardin would get the message, sadly, it seemed that he got a different one instead.

“So, we better get out of here before she gets back then huh?” he said with a grin and placed a hand on her back before moving it downwards.

“What the hell?! Don’t touch me you creep!” she yelled as she smacked his arm away from her.

“Come on babe, don’t you want to have some fun?” Cardin grinned as he draped his arm over her and pulled her closer.

“No now get the hell away from me!” She yelled as she started to try and push him off her to no avail as he simply held tighter.

“Come on now, don’t play hard to get.”

Ruby continued to struggle against the man, praying that Yang or someone would pry him away from her. Her prayers were answered when a hand grabbed Cardin by the collar of his jacket and yanked him away, causing him to collide into a couple of dancers as he fell to the floor. Ruby looked up towards her savior, expecting it to be Yang or even Blake but instead she saw what she could only describe as an angel.

Standing before her was probably the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had long, snow white hair that went down to her waist and was wrapped in a ponytail that was off centered. She was dressed in a blue, long sleeve and thigh length dress, that fit her delicious looking curves perfectly. Her arms were covered in a see-through material that had flower decorations on it and she had a white choker wrapped around her neck that had what looked like a blue gem in the center. What Ruby really couldn’t take her eyes off however were the woman’s long, smooth, pale legs. It wasn’t until the woman said something did Ruby finally take her eyes off them.

“I believe the woman said that she wished to be left alone.” The woman said, her icy blue eyes glaring at Cardin as she started to stand up.

“You bitch.” Cardin growled as he walked up to Ruby’s guardian angel. “Who the hell do you think you are?” He said as he looked down at the woman. It was then that Ruby noticed that Cardin towered over the woman by a good half a foot, making her probably the same height as herself, and yet her stance never faltered, instead she put on a more powerful aura of authority and power.

The woman smiled and leaned forward a few inches toward Cardin, seemingly whispering something to him and whatever it was, caused his expression to change from one of rage to horror.

“I-I-I’m sorry miss. I-I didn’t mean.” He stammered as she back away a step.

“Of course, you didn’t. Now, I’m not the one you need to apologize too, am I?” the woman said as she crossed her arms over her modest chest and raised a brow at Cardin.

“Y-yes of course.” He then took a small step towards Ruby, who instinctively moved back away from him, causing the strange woman to step between them, to protect Ruby if needed. “I’m sorry miss. I hope you can forgive me for my actions and to make up for it, your drinks are on me tonight.”

“Better but no,” the woman said before turning away from Cardin, until her icy blue eyes met Ruby’s own silver, causing the red-haired woman to shiver as they stared at her, and smiling at her. “her drinks are on me.”

Cardin looked between the two of them before slightly bowing and backing away. “O-Of course. Goodnight ladies.” And with that, he began to quickly walk away from them before full on sprinting out of the club.

“Moron.” The strange woman said under her breath. She then turned her attention to Ruby who was still in awe over the woman. “You okay?”

Ruby shook her head, trying to get the thought of how heavenly the woman’s voice sounded. “Uh, yeah…yeah.” Ruby grinned. “Thank you for that.”

“Anything for pretty lady such as yourself.” The woman said with a grin, making Ruby blush, before she turned and started to walk away.

Ruby could feel the disappointment brewing as she was expecting the woman to introduce herself and sit with her. In fact, she was hoping for it. Before she could even think, she reached out and gently took a hold of the woman’s arm, causing her to stop and glance back at her.

“Wait.” Ruby said, her mouth feeling drier than a desert and her hand feeling all clammy and sweaty as she released the woman. “Wo…wouldn’t you like to have drink off me?” The woman’s pale complexion suddenly turned a tinge pink as she smirked at Ruby who suddenly realized what her stupid mouth had said. “I-I mean, with me…. I mean,” Ruby let out a deep breath to calm herself and smiled, “Would you like to have a drink with me?”

The woman covered her mouth with her small, delicate hand and let out a giggle that made Ruby’s chest fill with an incredible warmth. “Well, when you put it like that, why not?” She then took a seat on the bar stool beside Ruby and stuck out her hand. “I’m Weiss.”

Ruby gently took Weiss’s hand. “Ruby.” She said with a small shake. The bartender then appeared before them. “So, what would you like?”

“A dry martini please with extra olives.” Weiss said with a smile, her eyes never leaving Ruby’s, even as the bartender placed her drink in front of her. Weiss then took the olives and slowly pulled them off the stick with her lips in a very seductive manner, making Ruby’s body tingle.

 _‘Oh god what is happening to me?!’_ Ruby thought. Her hands were feeling all sweaty and clammy, her heart was beating so fast that she felt like it was going to leap out of her chest, her body was shaking, and she could barely mutter a sentence in the presence of the is woman. If she knew any better, she would say that she was attracted to her but that wasn’t possible, she’s straight, so she couldn’t possible fall for such a gorgeous woman.

Right?

Weiss continued to smile at her and started to play with the toothpick of olives in her drink as she spoke. “So, Ruby,” Ruby could feel her body tingle as her name passed Weiss’s cherry red lips, “what brings you here?”

“Oh, uh my sister actually. Her and her wife wanted to get me out clubbing in order to get me out of my safe zone.”

“Not used to the clubbing scene I take it?”

“Nope.” Ruby said with a pop making Weiss chuckle. “I’m usually a hermit just living in my cave of loneliness and by cave, I mean my bedroom and by loneliness, I mean just me and my dog.”

“A dog? You have a dog?” Weiss asked with a smile.

Ruby ginned. “Yep. A small corgi named Zwei. I’ve had him since I was little and he is probably my best friend or at least my best non-human friend.” Ruby giggled with Weiss joining her.

Ruby leaned forward and rested her arm on the counter, her hand holding her head up as she watched Weiss laugh. _‘God her laugh is like music to my ears. I could listen to it all day.’_

It was only after a few moments did she realize that Weiss had stopped laughing and that she had been staring a little too long at Weiss who raised an eyebrow at her, curiously. “Oh, oh uh,” Ruby sat up straight and could feel her face start to heat up after getting caught ogling the woman. “Would you like to see a picture of him?”

 _‘Oh, damnit Ruby. Why do you have to be so weird? Showing pictures of your dog is no way to flirt with such beautiful woman.’_ Ruby chastised herself before realization struck her. _‘Wait, why am I trying to flirt with her?’_

“I would love too.”

“Really?” Ruby exclaimed in surprise. Weiss nodded with a smile. Ruby grinned like crazy as she pulled out her phone and started scrolling through pictures. “Here’s one.” She said as she angled the phone to Weiss who leaned forward on her elbows, her hands interlaced and head resting on top. “This is one of me and Zwei after the first snowfall of the year.”

In the photo, it showed a kneeing Ruby, dressed in a red jacket and black jeans, her face full on red from the cold, surrounded by snow and Zwei sitting next to her, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he tried to catch the falling snowflakes.

“Aww he’s adorable.” Weiss gleefully stated, sounding like one would when talking to a baby. “And you’re not so bad yourself.” She said with a smirk as she turned her eyes to Ruby who turned a bright red just like in her photo.

“W-W-Well, th..thank you.” She said bashfully, turning away to try and hid her blush, a hand mindlessly playing with her hair. As she did, she could’ve sworn that Weiss said that she was being cute.

“So, Ruby,” Ruby returned her attention to Weiss who had gotten off her seat and now stood before her, “would you care for a dance?” she said as she outstretched her hand and a small, gentle smile on her face.

 _‘Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god.’_ Deciding to take a leap of faith, Ruby grabbed her drink and chugged it down before taking a hold of Weiss’s outstretched hand with a nervous, yet, excited smile. “I’d love to.”

Weiss’s smile seemed to grow as Ruby took a hold of her hand and soon enough, the snowy-haired beauty lead her through the tangled herd of bodies that littered the dance floor until they found an empty space amongst the crowd.

Weiss then took a hold of Ruby’s hips and slowly started to move her body to the beat of the music, her hair waving slightly to the movement. Ruby, however, was unsure of what to do. She has danced with guys before, sure, but a girl? That was a little different, at least that’s what she told herself as her mind went completely blank. Her body felt hot, at least hotter than usual, and she couldn’t help but start to sweat and breath heavily under the pressure. Looking around her and Weiss, she tried to find another couple of girls dancing together to get an idea on what to do but no such luck, even with the large amount of people surrounding them. She was starting to wish that she had a little bit more to drink.

Weiss seemed to sense Ruby’s uneasiness. “Hey, don’t be nervous.” She said as Ruby suddenly felt a cold hand fall against her cheek and gently guide her until she locked eyes with Weiss’s. Ruby was expecting her eyes to be filled with disappointment or made a tad bit of anger at her lack of attempt but instead, her eyes were filled warmth and understanding.

“Here,” Weiss then took a hold of both Ruby’s hands and guided them to her waist, “just place your hands here and move yourself to the music. Just pretend that its just you and me, nobody else.” A warm and gentle smile crossed Weiss’s face as she wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck. “Now, move like I do.” Weiss begin to move her hips in a swaying motion, Ruby mimicking her after a moment’s hesitation. “Good, good. Now just move with the music and just enjoy yourself.”

And Ruby did. After a few minutes of following Weiss’s movements, she started to feel more open, freer and more started to move like it. The open space that was once between the pair had disappeared as the Ruby smiled and pulled Weiss closer, surprising the woman for a second before she smiled wide.

They danced like this, the fronts of their bodies smushed together, both woman smiling as sweat gleaned off their bodies as they moved to the beat around them. Ruby, it seemed, was feeling even more bold and confident in herself the longer they danced, as she turned her body around and held her rear against Weiss and started to grind against the woman. Weiss saw it as a sign and took the initiative. She started to run her hands up and down the sides of the Ruby’s body, feeling every curve and every muscle as her hands started to wonder.

Weiss’s wandering hands, the beat of the music, and the heat of their bodies so tightly mashed together was making Ruby’s heart beat faster and faster, and a familiar tingle begin to form between her thighs. Never has she felt this way about a woman, loving the feel of her breast against her back, her breath on her neck, and her hands moving freely across her body. Ruby knew that these feelings were new to her and honestly, they were driving her crazy, and before she knew it, they made her do something that she never thought she would do before.

Leaning her head back so that she was face to face with Weiss, who was breathing heavily, her hair damp and clinging to her face, her eyes scanning Ruby’s, a glimmer with what Ruby could only see as a predatory lust inside them. With that look and without a moment’s hesitation, Ruby reached her hand back behind Weiss’s head and pulled her down as their lips met in a heated and passionate kiss.

In that instant, both woman forgot about the club, the people dancing, and the world around them. All that existed to them, was each other.

Their kiss only seemed to grow more heated as time went on. How much time? Neither knew.

Ruby suddenly felt something move along her lips and experience made her realize what it was. Without even thinking about it, she opened her mouth and allowed Weiss access and the white-haired beauty quickly went to work, exploring Ruby’s mouth until their tongues met and wrapped around each other and a sudden moan escaping from eithers lips.

As they kissed, Weiss’s hands moved up Ruby’s body, moving along her waist, over her stomach and defined abs (which Ruby was proud of after years of running track and softball), before reaching the sides of her breast. The sudden contact made Ruby break of the kiss with a gasp and then a hiss as the hands made her body burn with Weiss’s cool touch before kissing Weiss again, with even a more feverish passion then before, as if she was dying of thirst and Weiss’s lips were her own source of nourishment.

Soon enough, one of Weiss’s hands began to move from Ruby’s breast and further down, back across her abs which Weiss seemed very interested in as she traced the defined patterns before continuing her track downwards. She was a mere few inches from her goal before a high-pitched whistle broke her concentration and the kiss the two shared. Both woman took the moment to regain their breath, both faces beat red from their activities, before a sudden realization came over them. Turing their heads, they saw several people surrounding them, seemingly watching them make out the entire time.

One of the guys that watched them moved forward, his eyes filled with hunger yet his breath laden with the scent of alcohol. “Thanks for the show ladies, but how about a few of us take you somewhere nice and we can make this a real party?” He said with a so called “charming” smile as he placed a hand directly on Ruby’s breast and moved even closer to her.

As the man spoke, Ruby had gone from having the greatest experience of her life to now having one of the worst. The burning heat she felt all over her body was sudden dowsed by a bucket of ice water as the man took a step forward and placed a hand on her breast.

Not even a second later however, Weiss had moved Ruby behind her and stared the man down with an icy glare before kneeing him directly in the balls. The man screamed in pain, his buddies that had surrounded them moved back several steps, clearly not wanting any problems with Weiss.

Ruby though wasn’t paying any attention to the guys and their reactions. She was too amazed about the fact that Weiss, someone who is still much a stranger to her, had once again came to her rescue.

It wasn’t until she felt a small chill of cold air kiss her still sweaty skin, sending a shiver down her spin, did her mind return her senses. Glancing around, she realized that she was somehow outside the club and that the entrance was practically empty given how late it seemed it was. She then started to look around for Weiss when she felt something warm drape over her shoulders. Gazing downwards, she saw a white jacket white red lining on the inside had been thrown over her shoulders, offering a nice comfort of warmth and shield from the chilly air. She then noticed someone talking to her.

“Ruby? Ruby? You okay?” said an angelic voice. Turning her gaze forward, she noticed Weiss standing before her, a concerned look on her face as she waited for Ruby to respond.

“Uh, yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Thanks for that by the way.” Ruby said with a smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as Weiss’s gaze and how she saved her again made her body tingle once again.

Weiss smiled at Ruby’s response. “Its no trouble and I meant that I was sorry for,” she frowned and clasped both hands in front of her waist and looked down in shame. “I’m sorry for going, a little overboard in there. I feel like I took advantage of you and made you do something you weren’t comfortable with and…”

Ruby had enough of Weiss’s rambling, no matter how cute it was, and pulled the woman into a passionate and forgiving kiss. Weiss was surprised if only for a moment before welcoming the kiss and wrapping her arms around Ruby. They kissed for what felt like hours before breaking apart, both breathing heavily and faces a bright red, both from the kissing and the cold air.

“So, you want to go back to your place or…?” Ruby started to say before a smirk spread across Weiss’s face and she suddenly pulled down the street towards the parking lot.

After a short ride in Weiss’s car, they arrived at an apartment complex in the what many would regard as the nice part of the city. Ruby would’ve paid more attention to where she was but the second, she got out of the car, her lips were occupied by Weiss’s and the pair somehow made their way into the elevator and to Weiss’s apartment. With fumbling hands, Weiss was able to unlock her door and the pair tumbled inside, almost falling onto the floor before they were able to steady themselves and Weiss closed the door behind them before leading Ruby to her bedroom where a large bed with white and blue covers awaited them.

Their lips barely separated as Weiss began to strip herself of unnecessary clothing and Ruby vice versa, though the latter was having a more difficult time due to the zipper on the back.

“Let me.” Weiss in a seductive voice into Ruby’s ear and turned her around. The redhead moved her ponytail over her shoulder so that it was out of Weiss’s way.  Weiss grasped the zipper and began to slowly move it downwards, her other hand tracing its way down Ruby’s spine as it was exposed. Once the zipper reached its end just above Ruby’s rear, Weiss removed her hands and allowed Ruby to turn back to her who was holding the dress in place with her hands.

“Um, just so you know” Ruby started to say, her voice lightly trembling, revealing how nervous she was in the moment. “I’ve uh, never actually done this before.”

“With a girl you mean?” Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well yes but I meant this as in sex. I’m a,” Ruby turned away, her face beaming a bright red, “I’m a virgin.”

“Oh.” Weiss said, her face laden with shock. She then relaxed and a smile crossed her face as she took a small step towards Ruby and placed her hands on her hips. “Well, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. If you’re not ready that is.”

 _‘Was she ready?’_ Ruby thought. She always thought that her first time would be a man, the thought of losing her virginity to a woman, especially one she had just met in a club, never crossed her mind. Weiss was even offering her a way out, but with what her body was telling her and with how her heart was reacting to Weiss, she knew that this was what she wanted.

“I ready.” Ruby said with a determined and yet lust filled look as she stared into Weiss’s eyes. “I want this. I want you.” And with that, she removed her hands, allowing her dress to fall to the floor leaving her only in her red and black lace panties and revealing more of herself than she has ever revealed to another person.

As Weiss seemed to take in Ruby’s body, her eyes scanning slowly and meticulously, a look of hunger in her eyes, Ruby gazed at Weiss’s body. The woman’s pale complexion was only slightly whiter than her own, her breast were a nice B size from what she could gather underneath the dark blue lacy bra. Her eyes moved lower, finally noticing the woman’s thin frame and yet her body was very well defined with muscles and her finely curved hips, before reaching the lacy white panties and very smooth and defined legs that was making Ruby drool.

At this moment, Ruby still wasn’t sure if she was a lesbian or just bi but she really didn’t care. She wanted Weiss, and she wanted her now.

Reaching forward, she grabbed Weiss’s arm and pulled her closer causing the pair to fall back onto the bed, both giggling before their lips met in a powerful and heartfelt kiss.

Ruby wasn’t sure what tomorrow held or even if this thing with Weiss’s was ever going to be anything but one thing she knew for sure.

Tonight, was a night that she would remember forever.

** ……………………………………………………………………………………………………… **

****

When Ruby awoke the next morning, she felt sore, sweaty, and was sure that she smelled like hot sex but besides that, she felt amazing. Sitting up, she looked around her to see that the sun was peeking from behind the curtains, and that she laid amongst a collection of sweaty bedsheets and scattered clothing. Looking down to her right, she saw what she had to believe was the most beautiful thing she would ever lay her eyes on.

Weiss, her guardian angel, laid beside her. Her ponytail was undone as her snowy white hair was spread out amongst the bedsheets and pillows, her body was covered in red marks from hickeys and scratches from their nightly activities. Ruby blushed as she remembers how, wild, she got. She first thought she was being a bit much but it turns out that Weiss loved it wild which just made things better. She didn’t know how many times they did “it” but she knew that it didn’t matter as every time was just more and more amazing.

Something caught her eye however as she was forced to turn her eyes from Weiss. Getting out of the bed, she winced as she took her first painful steps and looked down, she sees her body was just as marked up as Weiss’s which honestly made her body tingle and her center begin to warm up. She hoped that when Weiss’s woke up that maybe she would be willing to go again. If last night wasn’t just a one-night stand that is.

Reaching the source of the distraction to see her purse fallen on the floor and her phone lit up. Taking it out and unlocking it with her password, she noticed several text from friends but at least two dozen text and calls from Yang probably wondering where she went and if she was okay. She turned around and took another look at Weiss, smiling as she did before opening her phone. She was going to reply to Yang before she noticed the time and almost had a heart attack right then and there.

Her first classes started in an hour. In a flash, she quickly gathered her clothes, dressed, and headed out the door, though not before leaving a nice little note for Weiss whom she hoped would forgive her for rushing out.

She arrived at her class about five minutes late but was thankful as it seemed that the teacher was late as well. It took her quicker than she thought to get to her dorm, Weiss’s apartment being closer to the college than she thought. Taking a shower to clean herself of the scent of hot sex took a little longer than she thought, especially with her roommate Penny constantly asking questions about where she was last night. After showering, changing clothes, grabbing her supplies along with a piece of toast from Penny’s breakfast, she ran straight towards her class.

As she headed inside, she noticed that the room wasn’t exactly full of students, probably about a dozen or so, all of them sitting at their desk and besides a few minor decorations, the room looked much like what many would find in a major college. Several of them were friends of hers while others were just fellow students she never met, though one person she wasn’t expecting was the guy, Cardin, from the club last night. He took one look at her, growled at her before turning away to talk to his little group of friends. Deciding to stay clear of the man, she took a seat near the front of the class, sitting beside on her friends who quickly turned towards Ruby.

“Hey Rubes, late on your first day? Not exactly a good first impression, don’t you think?” Jaune said with a grin, as he leaned his elbow against and rested his head on it.

“Hey Jaune and given that the teacher is late as well, I don’t think that me being late really matters at this point.” She said with a small smile and chuckle as she pulled out her books and utensils.

He nodded. “Touché. So how was your night out with Yang and Blake?”

“Oh, just a bucket of fun.” She sarcastically said with a roll of her eyes. “Took me out to that new club downtown and the first thing they do is go bang in some closet somewhere.”

“Wow. That honeymoon faze really doesn’t end with them, does it?”

Ruby smiled. “Nope.” They both started chuckling.

“So, what did you do then?”

Ruby blushed. “Well I, I uh,”

Jaune’s eyes widened. “You met someone didn’t you?” He whispered.

Ruby’s blush increased ten-fold before she tried to play it off with a chuckle. “Pfft what? No, no.”

“Oh, come on.” Jaune said with a groan. “Now, don’t hold out on your bff. Details, details. Please.” He pleaded as she put his hands together in a begging motion.

Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled at Jaunes antics. She wasn’t sure what she should tell him. Probably wasn’t best to say that it was Weiss or that she lost her virginity to a woman in a crazy night of sex. The least she could do though is say that she did meet someone.

But before she could say anything, the door to the classroom burst open and what looked like a woman marched in. Ruby couldn’t exactly tell by her face as it was covered by a pair of white sunglasses and she wore a large sun hat on her head. She wore a white skirt and a light blue, long sleeve blouse and was carrying around a white laptop bag that she laid on the large desk that sat in the front of the room.

“Oh crap. Teachers here.” Jaune said in a whisper. “I hear that she’s new to the whole teaching business, only just graduated and apparently she’s just a few years older than us.”

“Well that should make her at least more relatable, wouldn’t it?” Ruby questioned, her last statement laced with confusion.

“That’s what you would think but apparently she has quite the reputation from her time as a student. A bit of a teachers pet as you would say and wasn’t really well liked by her fellow students besides a few.”

“Oh.” Ruby paused for a moment before smiling. “Well maybe her being a teacher will be different.”

Jaune shrugged. “Maybe.” And that was the end of the conversation as the teacher began writing on the board.

 _‘Miss Schnee’_ she wrote.

“Apologies for being late everyone.” She said and proceeded to take off her glasses and hat.

Ruby must’ve gasped much louder than she meant to as she gained the attention of Jaune and a few others sitting around her.

“Hey Ruby, you okay?” Jaune asked in concern.

Ruby wasn’t paying any attention to Jaune or to anyone else in the room. All her attention was on the person standing in the front of the room. As the teacher removed her sunglasses, she revealed a pair of icy blue eyes that Ruby remembered being filled with lust and staring into intently just hours before. Then she removed her hat revealing a long curtain of snow-white hair that Ruby could recall weaving her hands through not so long ago.

Her gasp it seems, was not just noticed by her friends, but by the teacher herself. The same icy blue eyes that Ruby remembered met her own silver before they widened in realization just as her mouth dropped open in shock.

Standing before her was her guardian angel, Weiss.

And at this moment, both woman had one thought racing in their head as they realized who exactly the other was.

_‘Oh, Shit’_


	2. What the Hell Weiss?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first apologize for this story since it’s a bit out there and honestly not my best work but hey, I had an idea and kinda just went with it lol

“Yes. I have finally done it. After all these years, its finally ready.”

Weiss stepped back, wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her gloved hand, and smiling as she looked at her accomplishment.

It took her ten years, billions of dollars, an insane amount of dust, and probably her sanity but she had finally done what many told her was impossible. 

Sitting on the desk amongst various tools, dust, and lab equipment was a shining, golden vial. Inside that vial was dust and not just any type of dust, Time Dust. The very first of its kind.

Weiss couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she looked at the vial. Carefully reaching out, she plucked the small vial from the table, holding it up in the air by the tips of her fingers, and gazed over its contents. Taking years off her life and almost bringing the SDC to ruin, she spent so long mixing all the various forms of dust in her many attempts to create it. In the process, she created other versions such as dust that lessened or even increased the effects of gravity and even a type of that was able to heal various forms of injuries thus saving countless lives. These accident creations were thankfully able to hold off the SDC’s board members from planning a hostile takeover and allowed her to continue her work.

It was all worth it. The pain, the anguish, the blood, sweat and tears she spilled over the years made this moment possible and nothing could ruin this moment for her.

“HEY WEISS! YOU STILL IN THAT SMELLY LAB OF YOURS?!”

Weiss jolted with a start the yelling causing the small vial to slip from her fingers. “Eeeeeee!” she shrieked in fear as she franticly tried to catch the vial, bouncing it from one hand to the other before being able to catch it safely.

Letting out a sigh of relief, a scowl formed on her face she stomped in anger towards the doorway of her lab. Entering in the code the door opens with a beep and a ‘whoosh’ revealing the culprit.

Standing before her with a smile was the ever annoying and ever-loving Yang Xiao Long. Wearing her trademark trench coat and clothing (Volume 5-6 outfit), the brawler of Team RWBY had not changed much over the years. Besides the scar on her face, that went from her hairline all the way across her nose and past her lip, and the black and yellow metal arm not mush changed about her.

All except her hair which she kept short by it barely reaching her neck and in a small ponytail. Many took the new hairstyle in shock as Yang had always been protective of her hair even since she was a child but after what happened, things changed.

“What do you want Xiao Long!?” yelled Weiss and she stood in front of the other woman.

Yang’s smile slowly fell as she took at the woman before her. While she had certainly changed over the years, Weiss had as well. The once tiny teen was now a full-grown woman. Now almost matching Yang in height, being shorter by two inches which still irked the younger woman, she had even grown in other places that almost matched Winter in comparison. Those places however were covered by a slightly burnt SDC lab coat and what Yang could guess was the tattered remains of a tank top underneath. Turning her gaze up, she saw that Weiss was covered in soot and looked as if she had been up for days with very little to drink or eat. The once shining blue eyes were now a dull blue, having simmered out years ago.

“Well I was going to ask if you could give me a haircut like usual but damn Weiss, when was the last time you eaten?” Yang asked her in concern.

Weiss let out a huff as she spun around on her heel and walked away. “I had an apple this morning that you.” She then stopped and tilted her head, “Or was that the day before? What day is it?”

“Friday?”

“Oh, then it was more like the day before yesterday that I had the apple.” Weiss said as she resumed walking.

“Two days Weiss?!” Yang yelled as she followed Weiss, her hands clenched in frustration, “You haven’t eaten in two days?! What the hell Weiss?! What would Ruby think if she could see you right now?”

“That doesn’t matter right now.”

Yang looked at her in surprise. “Doesn’t matter? Of course, it matters. What were you thinking Weiss?”

“It doesn’t matter because it was all worth it.” Weiss said as she turned around with a huge grin on her face that surprised the blonde.

Yang crossed her arms over her chest. “What do you mean?” Weiss held out her hand and in between her fingers was a small vial of a what looked like gold. Yang lowered her arms and took a step forward. “Is that?” Weiss nodded her head. “Oh my god, I can’t believe it. You did it Weiss, I mean I knew you could,” Yang said with a small shrug as Weiss looked at her with an unamused look, “but I still can’t believe it.” Reaching out for the vial, she yelped in surprise as her hand was smacked away.

“No! This is too important to leave it in your hands.” Weiss argued.

“Aww come on Weiss, I wasn’t going to break it or anything. Just hold on to it for a bit. Please?” Yang pleaded, using her sisters trademark puppy dog eyes.

Weiss rolled her eyes and made her way to the table. “No Yang and Ruby was the only one that could properly do that.”

Yang let out a sigh, “Yeah. I know. She could get you to do pretty much anything with them eyes, huh?” Yang said with a sad smile.

Weiss smiled, “Yeah, she could.”

The two stood there in silence until a soft sob broke it. Yang looked over and could see tears falling to the floor. Taking several steps forward, Yang placed a hand on Weiss’s shoulder causing the girl to turn and latch onto the other woman, crying into her chest as Yang wrapped her arms around her. They stood like that for what felt like forever before Weiss spoke up.

“I miss her Yang. I miss them both.” She said with a sniffle.

“As do I Weiss, as do I.” Yang responded as she petted Weiss’s head. “But hey,” she then pulled Weiss off her carefully and smiled at her, “now we got a way to fix it. To fix everything.”

Weiss looked at her for a moment and smiled with a nod. “Yeah.” Wiping away her tears she looked up at the blonde. “but its still going to be awhile before I can finish it. I got to make many more vials for it to be enough to work properly.”

“Probably,” Yang said with a shrug. “But we got time. Now come on, lets get you some food and sleep and you can get started on that tomorrow. Hell, I’ll even help you.”

Weiss let out a chuckle as the two walked towards the lab door, “Yeah, you, a raging bull, surrounded by billions of dollars of fragile equipment. What could go wrong?”

Yang let out a giggle that eventually fell into full blown laughter with Weiss soon joining her.

Today had been a good day.

It was another two weeks before Weiss was able to manufacture enough Time dust. At least, she prayed it would be enough, but she checked her calculations over a hundred times, it had to be.

At the moment, Yang and she stood in her lab, on top of the pile of golden dust, both looking exhausted after the pass several days but excited for the moment that was to arrive.

“Okay, so you remember the plan, right?” Weiss asked for the third.

Yang’s head fell back as she let out a groan. “Yes, Weiss for the thousandth time, yes. Now can we please hurry this up.”

Weiss glared at her for a few moments before sighing. “Fine.” She proceeded to pull out a small knife. Using the knife, she cut her hand, clenching a fist to allow several drops of blood to pour onto the dust beneath them, and passed the blade to Yang who repeated her actions. Holding out her other hand Weiss looked to Yang, “Ready?”

Yang smiled and took Weiss’s hand in her own. “Ready.” And with that the two closed their eyes and activated their auras.

Yellow and a light blue light began to envelop them both before moving down and mixing in with the dust below them. After a few moments, nothing happened until suddenly a low humming began and it quickly grew louder and louder. Suddenly the lab around them began to shake. Things were falling off the tables and walls, equipment was shattering, and eventually the structure began to crack. Then suddenly the dust began to glow a shining gold and its glow envelop the two-woman standing upon it until a blinding light appeared, filling the room.

The earth stopped shaking, the room was silent, and the two woman were gone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

‘Cough, Cough!’

Both girls were leaning forward, coughing frantically in their fist as the cloud of dust covered them and waving their hands in order to clear the air around them.

“Well,” cough, “that was something.” Yang was able to say once clear air reached her lungs. Her eyes scanned the area around them and in an instant, she recognized the place where she spent 4 years of her life and four of the best.

Beacon.

Students walked all around, talking or just taking in the surroundings. She even saw a familiar blonde boy throwing up in a trash can nearby.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to Weiss and let out a gasp.

Standing before her was not the same Weiss Schnee. Instead Weiss was now the very same Weiss that she had first met back at Beacon. She was shorter and had a more youthful look, her once pale blue eyes had returned to their beautiful icy blue, even the outfit was the same as when they were at Beacon.

“Wow.” Weiss whispered in shock as she looked at Yang.

Weiss’s comment made Yang look at herself and her eyes almost bulged out of her skull in surprise. Just like Weiss, she herself was seemingly back as her younger self.  Running her hands over her body, smiled as she realized that the experiment worked. Taking a hand, she ran it through her long blonde locks, loving the feeling as it felt between. It had been too many years since she had her hair like this. That’s when she realized something, just as Weiss did.

“Yang, your arm. Its back!” Weiss shouted, a large grin on her face.

Yang however was barely listening as she started for what seem like hours at her now human arm. Now this was weird. Tears began to glisten in her eyes and fall down her face. It was a shout from a very familiar voice that shook her out of her trace.

“YANG! YANG! Where did you go?!”

At that moment, a single thought crossed both girls mind.

_‘Ruby’_

Yang almost started running towards the source before an arm suddenly appeared before her, cutting her off.

“Yang, remember the plan.” Weiss said, her eyes brimming with tears, just as Yang’s were. It was then that Yang realized that Weiss was holding her back just as much as she was holding herself from running towards Ruby. “We need to play this out just as we did the first time. Okay? We need to remain calm and not do anything stupid. Can you do that?”

Yang stared at Weiss for a second before taking a deep breath and calming herself. “Yeah. I can do that.”

“Good. I know that this will be hard, but we can’t just start acting stupid or else people will wonder what’s up. We may even make things worse.”

“I know, I know. Just, it’s been so long.”

“Yes, it has.” Weiss whispered. She closed her eyes for a moment before returning her attention to Yang. “No, you go and do whatever it was on the fist day of initiation. I got to go do mine. I will see you at the assembly okay?”

Yang nodded and then suddenly pulled the snowy haired woman into a hug. “Be careful yourself, okay?”

Weiss let out a small chuckle and patted Yang’s back. “You too you brute.”

Yang couldn’t help but let out a hearty laughter as she released the hug. With a quick wave she left Weiss to do what was probably going to be the hardest thing she would even have to do.

** ……………………………………………………………………………………………………… **

****

“What are you doing?!” Weiss yelled at the fallen redhead who laid amongst her luggage.

It took her a few minutes to find her luggage. Her butlers being a little surprised at her sudden disappearance but quickly disregarded any questions under Weiss’s stare. Part of the dust experiment was for them to go back in time and be placed in their younger selves’ bodies and for them to appear together, tis the point of the blood. Thankfully it worked just as she predicted or else, well, she didn’t know what could’ve happened if it didn’t work.

Now she had to deal with meeting Ruby again for the first time in ten years and a younger Ruby who did not know her at that.

“I’m sorry.” Ruby whined as she started to sit up. “It was an accident.” First day at Beacon and of course she had to make an incident. Though, if she was being honest, it wasn’t too bad. She may be able to turn the situation around and maybe make her first friend. A cute friend at that. That sudden thought made Ruby blush.

Weiss was about to say her practiced line but couldn’t once her eyes meet pure silver. She tried to pull away but found herself weak and unable. Those eyes were a trap, pulling her further and further into the abyss and after so long, she welcomed it.

 “Hello? You okay?” Ruby said as she took a step closer to Weiss. “Do you need…” her sentence was suddenly cut off when her lips were occupied by that of another’s as the white-haired girl crabbed two fist full of her corset and pulled her closer. Ruby’s eyes were bulging in surprise, clearly not expecting this strange girl to kiss her and especially not at how her first kiss was taken. But oddly enough, it felt, nice.

After a few seconds, she relaxed and closed her eyes, falling into the kiss. Her left leg subconsciously lifting itself up and bending at the knee like in romance movies.

Ruby suddenly felt something pass over her lips, her mind not really working at the moment but somehow knowing what it was, she opened her mouth and allowed the girl access. It was then that a loud shout woke her from her trance.

“WEISS! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO REMAINING CALM AND NOT DOING ANYTHING STUPID?!”

The kiss suddenly broken, Ruby noticed the shocked and scared look on the other girl, who’s name was Weiss apparently, face. The girl, Weiss, the quickly turned around and ran away.

“Ruby you okay?”

Ruby turned to see Yang standing next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “What?” A look on confusion on Yang’s face and then a small smile suddenly made Ruby realize that there was a smile on her face. Quickly shaking it off she looked back at Yang.  “Oh yeah, I guess. I uhhhhh…do you know her?”

Yang moved her eyes so that they were no longer staring at Ruby. “Uhm yeah kind of. I’ll meet you two at the assembly.” Before Ruby could respond, Yang ran after Weiss.

Footsteps from behind her caused Ruby to turn around to see a girl with a black bow on her head and amber eyes looking at the direction Yang went in confusion. “So, that was a thing.”

“Yeah. That it was.” Ruby mumbled as she turned to look back at where Weiss went, a hand reaching up to her lips as a smile formed on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for it not being that great. I just wanted to write a scene where Weiss kisses Ruby when they first meet with Yang freaking out about it and somehow it became a time travel story. Might continue it or rewrite it in the future to make it better lol  
> Oh and for those that are wondering, Ruby and Blake died in a hunt. Was going to write a whole thing about it but decided to leave out the how and stuff in case I decide to continue it.  
> I do hope you at least enjoyed it and found it funny. Please leave a review!  
> Make it nice though please. I’m fragile lol


	3. Awakening Test Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss forge deep into the unknown as their friends fight for their lives. What they find will shatter everything they know and question what is right and what is wrong. What happens when you release a worse evil than the one you have been fighting all along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is simply a test chapter of a story I am thinking about writing at some point in the future. Simply testing the waters to see if people may like it or if I could even write it well enough in the first place. The story is planned to be pretty big and from my point of view, epic as hell. Don’t know if I will ever get to it but that depends on how well people like this chapter. Apologies ahead of time for grammar or anything. I suck at it lol  
> Enjoy!

Ruby and Weiss ran through the narrow walls of the cave. They could still hear the sounds of intense fighting echoing against the walls as their friends fought against Cinder and her allies, buying them what little precious time they could.

“Do you have any idea where we’re even going?” Weiss asked as Ruby pulled her along by the arm.

Ruby didn’t answer. If she was being honest, she had no idea where she was going. The tunnels in the cave were starting to get even smaller and narrower but for some reason, instead of turning back and helping the others, this…. force kept pulling her forwards. As if, it was moving her body closer and closer to whatever her destination was against her will.

“Ruby, what’s going on?” Weiss questioned; her voice laced with concern.

The redhead said nothing as she pulled Weiss faster, not allowing her any moment of rest, even as the walls started to close in on them. Now Weiss wasn’t claustrophobic but it was starting to get a little too close for comfort, especially given her already small stature, not that she would ever admit such a thing. Deciding to trust Ruby, she kept moving, breaking open a vial of fire dust to use as a torch to light the way.

After a few more minutes, though, the tunnel had gotten so small that both girls were now crouched over, almost to the point where they had to walk on their hands and knees. That was the final straw.

“Ruby.” Nothing. “Ruby!” Still Nothing.

With a frustrated growl, Weiss grabbed a hold of Ruby’s hood and lightly yanked her back, knocking her out of whatever trance she was in. “Ruby what the hell is going on with you? I’ve been trying to get your attention for ages now and you just keep pulling me forward and ignoring me. Now.” Weiss removed her hold on the hood and leaned against the cave wall, “not that this isn’t a lovely workout but where the hell are we going?” she said with a lightly frustrated tone.

“I-I don’t know Weiss. I just,” Ruby took a breath and looked back at the dark tunnel ahead of them, “I just know that I must keep moving forward. That something is down here. Something, familiar.” She looked back at Weiss, sweat brimming at the top of their heads, causing both girls hair to cling to their skin. Ruby couldn’t help but marvel at how even though they had been crawling through this dark, damp, and dangerous cave, Weiss hadn’t even complained or even mentioned that they should turn back. She really had come a long way from being the prissy heiress she knew back at Beacon.

“What?”

The word made Ruby snap out of her thoughts and focus. “Huh?” Ruby said in confusion.

“You’re smiling. Why are you smiling?”

“Oh.” Ruby blushed and scratched at the back of her head as she turned away from Weiss. “I just thought about how much you have changed from back when we were at Beacon you know? Instead of being the prissy and entitled heiress you were, you’re more driven and are willing to deal with stuff like following me through a dangerous cave without question.”

“I’d follow you anywhere dolt.” Weiss whispered, hoping Ruby didn’t hear. However, given their proximity and the way the sound bounced off the cave walls, the redhead most definitely heard, causing her to blush madly like the color of her cloak. Weiss taking notice at the blush and reaching the conclusion that Ruby did in fact hear her, soon matched her in color and both girls refused to make eye contact.

“Thanks Weiss.” Weiss whipped her head gaze back to Ruby who was looking at her with a smile. “Thank you for trusting me.” She reached out a hand and place it on top of Weiss’s pale hand.

“Always Ruby.”

Both girls were now looking at each other, their eyes never breaking contact as they started to slowly lean closer to one another. Soon they were a mere few inches apart before as the earth below them started to shake.

“What the...” Weiss started to say in shock but never finished as the ground below them gave in causing both to fall.

Both girls started to scream as they fell with chucks of the ground they previous stood upon fell beside them.

Her reflexes kicking in, Weiss quickly conjured up a gravity glyph below them slowly decelerating the speed at which they fell to the point where they were almost hovering in mid-air before it disappeared, causing the pair to sudden fall belly first onto the ground a few feet below them.

The pair laid there for a time, surrounded by a cloud of dust and rubble.

After a few moments and giving her body a quick mental check to see if anything was broken, Ruby lifted her head off the ground, groaning in pain as she did. While nothing was broken thanks to both Weiss’s glyph slowing them down and her own aura, that didn’t exactly mean that falling several feet felt onto solid ground was going to leave nothing bruised or sore. Taking a small look around, she noticed that the room was pure darkness as she could see nothing in front of her. Next to that she realized was that the room was freezing cold as she could see her breath in front of her and while her aura was keeping her warm, she was still shaking from the freezing air that filled the room.

“Cough. Cough.”

Turning her head, she saw Weiss start to pick herself off the ground, the vial of fire dust still in her hand, somehow unbroken and giving off a small aura of light around them, before trying to clean all the dirt and grime off her combat skirt. Eventually seeing that it was a futile effort, Weiss let out a sigh of frustration before turning towards Ruby and holding out her hand. “You okay?”

With a small cough, Ruby took a hold of Weiss’s hand and was gently pulled to her feet. “Yeah. Thanks. Smart thinking with the glyph by the way.” She said as she stood on her feet.

“Thank my reflexes.” Weiss said with a small smile that lasted only a moment before she frowned and start to look at the area around them. “Now, where are exactly?”

Ruby followed Weiss’s movements, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the insane level of darkness around them but could only make out a few things. One of them however looked like something useful.

“Hey Weiss, over here.” Ruby walked towards the item in question, stopping before it. “What do you think it is?”

Weiss stepped closer and examined it. It seemed to be just a rather large bowl sitting on top of a pillar of sorts and inside she could see that it was filled with some sort of fine powder.

A light bulb went off in her head as she came to a realization. Taking the fire dust in her hand, she popped open the vial and poured a small amount onto the powder. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment, causing the former heiress to let of a huff in frustration before a small glow began to appear from within the powder. Within an instant the powder ignited and a large roaring flame emerged from the bowl, causing both girls to cautiously step back.

Ruby then heard a whoosh sound followed by cracking from behind her. Both girls turned to see another bowl ignite, followed by another, then another, before the entire room was lit up as dozens of the bowls were ignited and filled with a large flame.

As the room lit before them, both girls could only gasp, mouths wide open at the room in front of them.

The room itself was massive. At least four stories tall, with massive gray stone pillars in a row along its walls. The walls themselves were barren rock but the pillars it seemed had pictures and symbols etched upon them from top to bottom, telling what it seemed to be a story of sorts.

Weiss stepped to the closest one and ran a hand along the symbols. “Their beautiful. Someone must’ve spent a lot of time on making these. While I can not even guess as to what they say, I’m sure that whatever it is must’ve been important. Don’t you agree Ruby?” Silence. “Ruby? You there?”

Turning her gaze from the pillar in front of her, she saw her partner simply standing in same spot as before, her eyes open wide and unmoving as they looked straight ahead.  “Ruby okay?” Weiss walked to her partners side. “Ruby? Ruby what is it?” she asked in concern. Not answering her, Ruby simply started to walk forward. Weiss’s gaze followed Ruby. “Ruby why don’t you answ…. oh my god.” Weiss’s mouth opened in shock as her breath was quickly taken away.

At the end of the room were four statues, standing side by side, each as tall as the room itself and carved into the very wall behind them. It wasn’t the size of the statues that shocked Weiss though but the intricate design on which they were made. Each statue was designed off that of a beautiful woman. So well designed that they were almost realistic, as if the woman themselves were turned into the statues.  Each wore a set of what looked like ancient armor that seemed to at least a thousand years old. Looking at the statues Weiss saw that each was holding something in their hands. Focus her eyes, Weiss saw that it was a chain. Following it, she came to see that something frightening laid at the end of the chains.

Kneeling directly in front of Ruby was another statue but this one was not massive but that of average size and nor was it of a woman but a man. Each arm was stretched out, a chain wrapped around each of his wrist. Another was wrapped around his neck and the final one was wrapped around his waist, each seemed to be holding him in place.

The man looked just as realistic, if not even more so than the woman that seemed to be holding him captured. His armor almost like that of theirs, if not slightly bulkier and almost worn from what seemed like years of damage. His face was handsome with his chiseled features and his hair short, just barely reaching his eyes but shaggy looking. His eyes though were closed as if he was simply resting instead of being in his current predicament.

Looking down, Weiss could see that while the walls were that of the cave itself, the floors were tiled with smooth gray stone with a massive symbol etched into it, almost covering the entire floor.

“It means family.” A voice said, causing Weiss to take a small jump back.

Turning, she saw Ruby looking at her, still standing in front of the statue of the man.

“What?” Weiss asked.

“The symbol.” Ruby said as she nodded to the etching in the floor. “It means family.”

Weiss looked the symbol before turning to Ruby, her face contorted in confusion. “How do you know that? You can barely learn Atlassian let alone learn a completely ancient language that you most likely have never seen before since I never have.”

Ruby let out a small chuckle and shrugged. “I don’t know. I just,” she took a breath, “I just look at it and the word just popped into my head.”

Weiss looked at her partner quizzically, not fully believing her. Getting an idea, she pointed towards one of the pillars, “What about those symbols, can you read those?”

Deciding to give it a shot, Ruby walked towards the pillar Weiss was pointing at and looked over it for a moment. “It talks about a betrayal and death. Something was stolen or something like that.” She started to move her hands slowly over the drawings, getting a strange sense from them. “I’m not sure if that’s right or anything. Honestly, just staring at it gives me a headache.” Ruby said as she closed her eyes started to rub the sides of the temple between her fingers.

Weiss stood next to her partner and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Hmm. Well is this place the one you were looking for or…”

“FREEZE SCHNEE!”

Quickly turning around, weapons drawn, Ruby and Weiss came face to face to several White Fang members with several more repelling down a rope as they came from the same hole that Ruby and Weiss fell through in the ceiling. After the last members reached the ground, the partners were surrounded by around a dozen members of the White Fang.

“Crap. These guys must’ve someone got by Yang and the others.” Ruby muttered, Crescent Rose fully extended in front of her.

“No matter. They will fall just like their comrades up top.” Weiss smirked are readied Mystranster.

One of the White Fang, a lizard Faunas from what the lizard tail behind him said, let out a small laugh. “It is you who shall fall Schnee. You’re allies above us are losing as we speak.”

“Last I saw, that blonde one had her fancy arm of hers completely crushed by Cinder did I not?” said another, a bear faunas with a smile on his face, earning a few hums of agreement.

Ruby growled as they laughed.

The lizard Faunas spoke again. “Don’t worry. They will all get what’s coming to them. Especially that bitch of a traitor and the Schnee whore.”

That was it. Ruby charged forward screaming in rage, her weapon ready to kill. She had started to swing Crescent Rose at the lizard Faunas when a sudden chill hit her, causing her to lose speed and her body to suddenly grow heavy and strained.

‘BANG’

Ruby felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as the bullet ripped through the flesh. Falling to the ground on her side, she clutched the bleeding shoulder, dropping Crescent Rose in the process.

“RUBY!” Weiss yelled. Thinking quickly, Weiss spun the cartridge of her rapier and slashed horizontally in a large arch, releasing a large gust of wind dust at the men causing them to fly back and slam into the wall several yards behind them, knocking them out. Quickly taking advantage of the moment, Weiss ran to Ruby’s side.

“Ruby! You okay?” Weiss exclaimed as she placed a hand on Ruby’s uninjured shoulder.

Ruby rolled over onto her back, a pained expression on her face that seemingly relaxed once she saw Weiss. “Yeah. Just a flesh wound. My aura should take care of it in a sec.” She then looked at the wound, expecting her aura to start working on it but nothing happened. Instead, the wound blead and blood began to fall onto the floor. “What?” Ruby whispered in surprise. “Why isn’t my aura working?”

Weiss looked at her wound, a worried look on her face. “I don’t know but we have to get you out of here.” Weiss grabbed a hold of Crescent Rose and folded it back up before handing it to Ruby who was able to barely able to get to her knees and placed it onto the latch on her back. Weiss then took a hold of Ruby, throwing her uninjured arm over her shoulders. Though Ruby was adamant against it, Weiss was having none of it as she helped the girl to her feet and was prepared to carry the girl if she had to.

Looking around, Weiss noticed a tunnel at the end of the room beside on of the statues of the woman that she prayed would lead them out. Just as her and Ruby were just passing the statue of the chained man and halfway to the tunnel, a bullet rang through the air, causing both to stop.

“Where do you think you’re going?” said a strained and frustrated voice.

Looking back, they saw the White Fang members had gotten back to their feet and while some were still coming to from the effects of being knocked unconscious., more than half had their weapons trained on the pair.

“Ruby.” Weiss whispered. “Can you fight?”

The redhead let out a small chuckle followed by a pained groan. “Beside you? Always.”

Both girls smiled but before they could ready themselves, the leader spoke. “Die Schnee.” And the sound of a dozen shots rang throughout the room.

** …………………………………………………………………………………………………… **

 

Weiss and Ruby remained motionless; their eyes closed as they prepared to die. However, they both felt nothing. No impact, no pain. Weiss was starting to wonder if she was already dead and that it was simply that fast.

Taking a chance, both her and Ruby opened their eyes which widened at what they saw.

A dozen bullets stood mid-air, a mere couple inches from their faces, still spinning for a moment before falling to the ground in quick succession like mere coins.

The sudden sound of something hitting the ground caught the attention of both girls as they turned to see several White Fang members drop their weapons and back away in fear. Slightly confused, both girls suddenly heard someone breathing behind them. Slowly turning, the came eye to eye with a pair of burning red eyes belonging to that of the chained man.

“Run.” The statue said with a gravely deep voice, and with that word, the world shook.

The statues behind him quickly began to shake and crack as several pieces began to break off. One of them that was holding one of his arms finally crumbled, causing the chain to fall before the other started to quickly follow.

Realizing that they were running out of time. Weiss grabbed a hold of Ruby and pulled her towards the tunnel and out of the room.

The White Fang members quickly realized the same thing as they tried to follow but the doorway soon collapsed in front of them, effectively trappings them. The men turned in just in time to see the final chain break and the statue of the man stand to his feet and turn his gaze upon them.

**** ………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  


Ruby and Weiss ran through the tunnel, ignoring the screams behind them. The earth continued to shake around them as they moved, parts of the tunnel collapsing behind them.

“Ruby, you okay?” Weiss asked as they ran, still holding onto Ruby.

“Yeah. Just peachy.” Ruby groaned as she clutched her wound but kept moving. “So, what was that?”

“I’d rather not think about it right now. Just keep going. We can figure it out after we escape this hell hole.”

“Right.”

The two kept traveling down the tunnel, evading the falling rubble, eventually seeing a small amount of light. As they got closer, they heard yelling and once they reached the surface, they came face to face with Yang, Blake, team JN_R. and Qrow on one side and on the other was Cinder and dozens of members of the White Fang along with Mercury and Emerald.  The sky that was once sunny and blue was now cloudy and a brought a chilly cold to the air. The two groups had stopped fighting it seemed once the ground began to shake. Littered on the ground were several bodies of White Fang but while Cinder’s group was much smaller than before, Ruby and Weiss could both see that their friends had been losing the fight as Cinder was in perfect condition with Emerald and Mercury were only mildly hurt with just a few cuts and bruises.

Jaune though had his leg bandaged up just above the knee in a red fabric that they could only guess was his sash since it was missing. Nora and Ren were both covered in dirt and their clothes were torn in a few places but besides that they looked only exhausted from the battle. Qrow and Blake were the both in good condition but Qrow had a thin cut over his chest that thankfully was not deep enough to bleed terribly while Blake was bleeding from her lip. Yang though was on the verge of passing out, having seemed to have pushed her semblance to the limit as Ruby could still see the remains of smoke whispering off her body.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” Cinder yelled at them; her face full of anger but Ruby could see a hint of fear as well.

“Ruby.” Yang said, her face was a tad bloody from a cut above her eye and yet the fact that worried look on her face clear.

“What, what did we do?!” Ruby shouted.

“You released him didn’t you?! DIDN’T YOU?!” Cinder screamed in rage as she tightly gripped the handles of her swords in front of her.

“Who?” Weiss asked as she moved Ruby and her closer to Yang and the others.

“You…” Cinder paused as the ground finally stopped shaking. The world stood quit.

Everyone turned their head towards where Ruby and Weiss escaped the tunnel as the sound of heavy footsteps echoed. Each step, acting like a heartbeat for everyone standing. Qrow and a few others readied their weapons while some stood in fear.

“You freed him. You did it.” Cinder whispered in clear fear as she took several steps back.

“Who? We freed who?!” Weiss shouted.

The figure stood out into the sun, before them. Several remaining pieces of stone falling from his body revealing a set of black armor with red lines intricately woven through it in a beautiful design. Though in several places over his shoulders, arms, and legs, the armor and fabric beneath it were torn apart from year of wearing revealing the white, yet muscular skin beneath it. His black hair moved under the breeze of the wind, and his red irises gleaming under the dark, cloudy sky.

“Cain.” Everyone stared as the man stood before them. A devilish smile forming on his face as Cinder spoke. “The God of Darkness.”

A chuckle echoed from the being’s lips, his eyes scanning the two groups, “This is going to be so, much, fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a comment and kudos!!


End file.
